A variety of processes for forming a color filter have been reported. Among them, the process employing electrodeposition is noticeable in the art. For example, Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. 3-12018 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 61-272720, the former filed by the present assignee, disclose the process comprising: forming an electroconductive layer on a substrate; forming a positive type photosensitive film thereon; pattern-wise exposing the film; removing the exposed part; and forming a desired colored layer by electrodeposition. Since a positive type photosensitive film is employed in this process, it is ideal that only the exposed part of the film is solubilized to a developer, whereby, the remaining photosensitive film still keeps photosensitivity and can repeat exposure and development.
However, in activity, the positive type photosensitive film adjacent to the edge of the formed colored layer is likely to be modified during the first developing, electrodepositing and heat curing and lose photosensitivity. The modified portion, in the subsequent colored layer forming process, often causes coloring failure, such as frame-like discoloration, or size failure, such as irregular pattern edge lines (see FIG. 9).
The present invention provides an improved process for producing a multicolor display by which a color filter having neither the coloring failure nor the size failure is obtained.